The invention relates to reproduction machines, and more particularly, to a system for controlling access to machine software debug routines.
Modern day reproduction machines such as printers and copiers utilize a software based operating system to perform the essential machine functions and implement the various printing and copying jobs of which the machine is capable. However, software, particularly that used in high speed multi-function machines, is subject to faults, commonly referred to as bugs or glitches, which if not corrected can result in long and wasteful shutdowns and stoppages.
Typically, when a reproduction machine is being designed and the programming software for the machine is being written, the programmers write in debugging routines to test and/or validate the software. These debugging routines may also be used during the prototype testing stages and even during manufacture and assembly to track down problems in the software as they occur and allow changes and corrections to be made before the machine is marketed to customers.
However, even with extensive development and in-house testing that normally accompanies new machines, some bugs and glitches normally remain undetected and find their way into machines delivered to customers. When the machine malfunctions or stops at the customer's site as a result of a bug or glitch in the software, prompt and effective service and repair is necessary if the customer is to remain satisfied. It would therefore be beneficial if some or all of the software debug routines developed as the machine was designed and the software written could be made available to the machine service representatives and even in some instances to the customer himself.
However, debug routines of this nature are normally considered to be highly proprietary and are therefore carefully guarded to prevent disclosure and use by competitors and others. Further, because many of these debug routines, if not used properly, can themselves create problems and cause software failures and crashes, it is not desirable to allow untrained or even partially trained personnel to have access to them.